Clothing (Online)
Clothing is one of the crafting skill trees available in . Type At the Clothing crafting table, you can choose to create light and medium armor. Light Armor used the materials Jute, Flax, Cotton, Spidersilk, Ebonthread, Kreshweed, Ironthread, Silverweave, Void Cloth. Items that can be crafted: *Hats *Epaulets *Gloves *Robes *Sashes *Breeches *Shoes Medium Armor used the materials Rawhide, Hide, Leather, Thick Leather, Fell Hide,Topgrain Hide, Iron Hide, Superb Hide, Shadowhide. Items that can be created: *Jacks *Guards *Helmets *Arm Cops *Boots *Bracers *Belts You can can also add traits once it has been researched. Skills 'Passive Abilities' Each rank of each skill has a level requirement and requires a skill point to activate. (feel free to flesh this out). *'Tailoring': Allows the use of ___________ **Rank 1: Jute and Rawhide (Unlocked at Clothing Level 1) **Rank 2: Flax and Hide (Unlocked at Clothing Level 5) **Rank 3: Cotton and Leather (Unlocked at Clothing Level 10) **Rank 4: Spidersilk and Thick Leather (Unlocked at Clothing Level 15) **Rank 5: Ebonthread and Fell Hide (Unlocked at Clothing Level 20) **Rank 6: Kreshweed and Topgrain Hide (Unlocked at Clothing Level 25) **Rank 7: Ironthread and Iron Hide (Unlocked at Clothing Level 30) **Rank 8: Silverweave and Superb Hide (Unlocked at Clothing Level 35) **Rank 9: Void Cloth and Shadowhide (Unlocked at Clothing Level 40) **Rank 10: Ancestor Silk and Rubedo Leather (Unlocked at Clothing Level 50) *'Keen Eye: Cloth': Fibrous plants in the world will be easier to see when you are __ meters or closer. **Rank 1: 20 meters or closer (Unlocked at Clothing Level 2) **Rank 2: 30 meters or closer (Unlocked at Clothing Level 9)''' **Rank 3: 40 meters or closer (''Unlocked at Clothing Level 30)' *'Outfitter Hireling': An outfitter will send you cloth or leather and possibly other items every day. **Rank 1: Hireling will send you cloth or leather and possibly other items every day (Unlocked at Clothing Level 3) **Rank 2: Hireling will send you will send you more cloth or leather and possibly better items every day (Unlocked at Clothing Level 12) **Rank 3: Hireling will send you even more cloth or leather and possibly even better items twice a day (Unlocked at Clothing Level 32) *'Unraveling': Improves the extracting of Clothing ingredients. **Rank 1: Improves the chances of extracting (Unlocked at Clothing Level 4) **Rank 2: Greatly Improves the chances of extracting (Unlocked at Clothing Level 22) **Rank 3: Maximizes the chances of extracting (Unlocked at Clothing Level 32) *'Stitching': Reduces research times by __% and allows the research of ___ items at once. **Rank 1: 5% and two items. (Unlocked at Clothing Level 8) **Rank 2: 10% and two items (Unlocked at Clothing Level 18) **Rank 3: 20% and three items (Unlocked at Clothing Level 28) *'Tannin Expertise': Increases chances of improving items with tempers tannins (hemming/fine, embroidery/superior, elegant lining/epic, dreugh wax/legendary) **Rank 1: Increases the chances of improving items (Unlocked at Clothing Level 10) **Rank 2: Greatly increases the chances of improving items (Unlocked at Clothing Level 25) **Rank 3: More than doubles the chances to improve items (Unlocked at Tannin Expertise Rank 2) Skill books *''Chronicles of Ehtelar, Vol. 1'' *''Clothier: Light Armor Basics'' *''Khajiiti Arms and Armor'' *''Medium Armor: Tannins and Leather'' *''The Year 2920, Vol. 3'' Leveling tips *Investing 30 Champion Points into The Tower constellation will increase the crafting inspiration by 20%. Therefore, leveling crafting skills will require less materials and time. *An active ESO Plus membership also grants additional inspiration. *Deconstructing looted light armor and medium armor items is cheap way to level up Clothing. They are a very common drop, and they can be acquired while questing or doing other activities. In addition, deconstructing items will grant the player crafting materials which can be used to further increase the skill. *Keen Eye: Cloth, Outfitter Hireling, Unraveling pasive skills are useful to obtain crafting materials. *A Skill Point should be spent on Tailoring every five Clothing levels. It will allow crafting higher level items, which will grant a notably higher experience than lower level items. *Players receive less experience from deconstructing items crafted by themselves. Finding another player who is also leveling up Clothing and trading the items crafted in order to deconstruct the other player's items is an efficient way of recovering materials. *Intricate items will grant 280% more inspiration upon deconstruction. es:Sastrería ru:Портняжное ремесло (Online) Category:Online: Skills Category:Online: Crafting